tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Armand
Armand is one of the main characters in the Green Meadow Kids series. In fact he's the only male kid to appear in all of the stories. As the only person who fully understands the magic energies in the 3rd and Magic Dimensions he is a vital character. Bio in the Series 8th Grade *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Lela_and_the_Fairies Lela and the Fairies] - Having a strong disbelief and dislike towards fairies at this point Armand is the main antagonist for the majority of this story with Thomas as his sidekick. It wasn't until Spencer the Silver Engine killed the girls that Armand reformed his ways but only to revive his friends. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Vita_and_the_Mermaids Vita and the Mermaids] - As this story is being developed for a movie adaptation not much will be revealed. What can be said is that Armand's role is now portrayed as a deuteragonist as opposed to the previous one. 9th Grade *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Willa%27s_Rainbow_Connection Willa's Rainbow Connection] - Armand, taking delight in Lela and her group's decline in using their powers, questions why Willa keeps using hers and goes on to give other girls their powers. He constantly tries to prevent her from doing so, largely without success. He later sides with her and the other girls when thwarting Julian and Lukas's plans for world domination. *Magical Adventures: #[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Adventures:_Danielle%27s_Mermaid_Tail Danielle's Mermaid Tail] - Throughout the story Armand is objective to Danielle and Alisa having mermaid powers, especially when enemies like Spencer, Diesel 10 and the Merminator are trying to hunt them down. Armand eventually saves Danielle from certain death. #[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Adventures:_Olenka%27s_Fairy_Tale Olenka's Fairy Tale] - Armand still expresses his dislike towards fairies until Olenka rebukes him with her fairy powers. He later has to fend off the sprite Puck from messing with his friends. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Tui_and_the_Dragongirls Rose Tui '''and the Dragongirls] - Like all times, Armand is objective towards the girls getting dragon powers, but this time it's because no one knows the source. Throughout the story Armand has intentions of terminating the girl's dragon powers. Later, with Olenka and Willa, he sets off to rescue them from the spell of the sinister dragon sorcerer, Dragaunt. *Aqua Adventures: #[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Aqua_Adventures:_Alisa%27s_Tales_of_the_Water '''Alisa's Stories of the Water] - Armand is briefly hypnotized by the Merminator to do his bidding until the girls break the control. They are all later captured by the F.B.I. At first Armand lacked hope in escape but then comes up with an idea which successfully helps them escape. #[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Aqua_Adventures:_Katherine_and_the_Great_Mermaid_Escape Katherine and the Great Mermaid Escape] - Armand and his friends travel around the world to avoid the F.B.I. This is the first story in which Armand plays protagonist for the whole adventure. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Thea_and_the_Leopard_Girls Thea and the Leopardgirls] - Armand is antagonistic towards the girls again and it's all centered on a missing elixir he created. He attempts to rid the girls of their leopard powers but with no success. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Sabine_and_the_Creepy_Crawlies Sabine and the Creepy Crawlies] - Armand takes up the responsibility of leading his friends on a search for Willa who went missing after an argument concerning the Twilight series. For the most part Armand's role is protagonistic, but he does act antagonistic towards Sabine and Danielle for their snake powers. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Sophia_and_the_Vampires Sophia and the Vampires] - When their private train crashes Armand takes on the responsibility of taking care of the girls. This proves difficult especially when the girls are turned into vampiras and start attacking him. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Alana_and_the_Centaurettes Alana and the Centaurettes] - Armand is suspicious of the girls when strange mythical horse creatures start appearing on Sodor and acts antagonistic again. Armand reforms his ways when being rescued from falling off a bridge. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Hannah%27s_Tales_of_the_Thriller Hannah's Tales of the Thriller] - As a protagonist Armand is challenged by the tasks of restoring his friends from vampire and werewolf curses while having to fend off the vampira Raven who desires him. This is the first (and so far the only) adventure in which Armand is killed, but he is later resurrected (briefly as a vampire). 10th Grade *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Jazmin%27s_Butterfly_Adventure Jazmin's Butterfly Adventure] - Armand, along with some other kids, journey into the Nightmare Train's freight cars to rescue his friends while fighting past horrible visions and dreams. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Rachael_and_the_Charge_of_the_Mermaids Rachael and the Charge of the Mermaids] - Armand is seen as both a strict character (when he dismisses Rachael's desires to become a mermaid), and a character in distress (when captured along with Willa by the Merminator). *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Amelia_and_the_Western_Mermaids Amelia and the Western Mermaids] - Armand plays protagonist when he helps the other kids and Thomas, Lady and Little Engine return to Sodor from the Indian Valley. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Yaniv_and_the_Railway_Trains Yaniv and the Railway Trains] - Armand is largely excited about having train powers but unintentionally assists in building up Danielle's anger. Later Armand, along with Willa and Tui get trapped on a runaway train and are saved by Thomas and Little Engine. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Dakota_and_the_Vampire_Trains Dakota and the Vampire Trains] - Horrified by his friends turned into vampirised trains, Armand, along with Thomas and Little Engine travel back in time to stop Raven from desecrating the special Sodor coal. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel_and_the_Railway_Races Gabriel and the Railway Races] - Armand and his friends end up on the railway from Starlight Express and participate in the races. He and Maud were partners for the races. *The Wrath of Electra - Armand helps out in the train yard after Thomas suffers from damages. He is briefly made inanimate by Electra's minions but comes back to life to fight against the electric superstar. *Adventures in Time - Armand faces a challenge of existence when Julian rips a hole in the space/time continuum. Armand allows some of his friends to visit different time periods but with limitations. 11th Grade *The Case of the Second Time Train - Armand is up against Professor Moriarty, the most dangerous man in Victorian London. Twice Armand gets injured by the mastermind; once by a blade and once by a bullet. Thankfully Dr. Watson treats Armand who fights against the crime world but in a weaken state. *Battle of the Trains - Armand is a semi-protagonist/antagonist, battling against Electra and trying to get Danielle and Taylor to convert from electricity. His schemes go with disastrous results and leaves him feeling guilty for it. *The Hunt for Raven - Armand hunts down Raven to avenge Willa who the vampira had unwittingly poisoned. This does leave him questioning his own relationship status. *Dangers of Betrayal - Armand is close to hitting rock bottom when Raven begins to lure him into her grasp. She bites him and turns him into a vampire, spiteful and bitter towards his former friends. He is eventually cured. *The Possession of Danielle - Playing a victim of fear, Armand has to suffer being horrified and abused by Raven's spirit who possesses Danielle's body. *Awakening of Fear - Another role as a victim of fear, Armand is horrified by VannaMayil, a woman who uses peacock designs in everything she possesses. 12th Grade *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor_and_the_Siren Taylor and the Siren] - Armand rescues a girl from the Merminator but finds himself at her hands of seduction. His consistant refusal of her eventually drives her to go after Taylor. During the Hermit Island trip Armand is often seen protecting the other girls from the Merminator. Later Armand realizes that the girl is a siren and barely manages to save Taylor from her. *Search for the Sword of Angels - Armand is the target for Raven who has returned to try and consume him yet again. Armand is often seen as the victimn of distress and is eventually saved by Willa who kills Raven for good. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Julian_and_the_Ten-Armed_Trouble Julian and the Ten-Armed Trouble] - Armand is not involved with Julian's case as he is off with Willa to see if Sophia Eve was still alive (the Merminator told him that he'd killed her). Armand and Willa are eventually captured by the Merminator and imprisioned in an Afghan prison where Thomas rescues them. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Marko_and_the_Attack_of_the_Werewolves Marko and the Attack of the Werewolves] Armand is brought to the attention of curing werewolves again when Hannah tells him that Marko's become one. Armand cures all the werewolves but not without difficulty. *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Isabelle_and_the_Elves Isabelle and the Elves] - Armand gathers a search party to find Isabelle when she gets lost after a storm. Armand eventually finds her and several other friends in the care of a kingdom of Elves. Just as they leave however, they encounter the Black Cloud, a nightmare foe Armand first encountered in 8th Grade. *[[Evan and the Flight of the Dragons|'Evan' and the Flight of the Dragons]] - Armand takes his friends to Sodor so as to find the Rainbow snake that can turn people into dracothropes. Armand warns Evan not to keep the snake but to no avail. Later Armand gets bitten by the snake and becomes a dracothrope himself. With the aid of his new powers, he leads Evan (who had become fully dragon due to being bitten too many times) to a magic waterfall to be cured. *'Lukas' and the Soot-Gremlins *Return of Fear *TBA *TBA *The Final Exploit (Working Title) Bio in the Spin-off Series *Adventures in the Twilight Zone: #Tower of Terror #Tower of Terror II: The Hotel Hightower Case *TBA Persona Armand is usually good-natured but very quiet and lacking social skills. Often times he's a shy person, especially around pretty girls. However when a chance arises for a discussion concerning his interests, he'll just let out a barrel-full of information until he runs out or when the listener has to leave. Armand occasionally will say a funny pun or crack a funny joke when the moment is right. A constant factor in Armand's character is his dislike towards mythical creatures. Every time one of his friends get powers to turn into a new mythical creature he is initially antagonistic towards them. He later subsides his antagonistic persona when he realizes a real threat posing to his friends and he takes on the challenge of protecting them. It is apparent that Armand was happier in 8th Grade. This is due to the friends that he hung out with and their games they played. In 9th Grade Armand is slightly less happy than before but gradually become protagonistic to certain mythical creatures. In 10th Grade Armand is showing signs of weariness but still strives to keep his hopes up. In 11th Grade Armand is on the verge of depression, having a very troubled time. He feels overworked and isolated at this point and at certain periods getting injured and being traumatized by his worst fears. In 12th Grade, despite his conflictions, Armand decides to try and get a better year than before. Though going through several personal challenges he still manages to get a bit of ease during this year. Friends Armand has a number of friends, his best friend being Thomas. There is rarely a moment, when visiting Sodor, that the two are not seen together. Despite disliking their powers, Armand cares for his fellow kids and does all he can to protect them from harm. In some cases Armand seeks for advice and assistance from his fellow classmates about certain conflicts. Rachael, Thea, Sophia and Hannah have been students whom he sought the most advice from. Relationships Unlike other students, Armand never really had a stable relationship, some he even wished he never had. The following people whom he had the closest relationships are. *'Sophia Eve' - It's evident to practically everyone that Armand has a crush on her even if he is too shy to admit it. His shyness towards her amuses the others, especially Thomas, who sometimes find an opportunity to tease him about it. Even though Sophia Eve left the school after 8th Grade, Armand still thinks fondly of her. *'Willa' - Armand finds her an inspiring character for courage and strength. A brief spark lit up between the two in 10th Grade. This however blew out in 11th Grade when the two became less commutative. *'Melinda' - A kindergarten friend from Armand's past, the two reunited in 11th grade. They started a relationship but not a good one. Over time Melinda became too demanding for Armand to cope with, forcing him to break up their relationship in 12th grade. *'Vita' - Despite having confrontations with her concerning mythical creatures, Armand can't help admitting that Vita is very fun to be around with. *'Grace' - A 9th grader who goes to Otto Specht the two struck up as friends when Armand started telling his adventures to the other Otto Specht students. *'Raven' - Raven is a vampira obsessed with Armand and lusts for him to be her mate. Armand doesn't play her game though, usually forcing her to try to kill him instead. Once she vampirised him but only for a brief moment in time. *'Serena' - Armand saved this siren from the Merminator once but it earned him the predicament of being continually flirted with by her. However the more she tried to seduce him the more he resisted her, knowing the problem seductive girls can be. Serena eventually abandoned him for Taylor, much to Danielle's disgust. Enemies *'The Merminator' - The enemy Armand has known for the longest. Armand despises the villain for his cruel termination of innocent people and does whatever it takes to defend his friends. *'Raven' - The enemy Armand would rather never meet. This vampira has an obsessive lust for Armand and desires him to be her mate. At the same time she is ordered to kill him to avenge her uncle as per vampire customs. *'The Nightmare Train' - This monstrous locomotive is a fearful sight to the eye of Armand but the two don't really have much of a rivalry. *'Electra '- The villain Armand loves to hate, Electra despises steam engines and wishes to scrap them to make way for the electrification of railways. Armand, being a steam-buff, does all he can to thwart Electra's plots. *'Prof. James Moriarty' - The most dangerous villain Armand has come up against. Professor Moriarty knows that Armand has a vast amount of knowledge of magic, the two dimensions and the connections that make them exist. Thus the mastermind sees Armand as a threat to his plans and has more than once tried to kill him, two times having successfully injured him. *'Col. Sebastian Moran' - Armand has proven to be a pesty moving target that Colonel Moran can't shoot. *'VannaMayil Pava' - The most feared villain Armand has encountered. This woman uses peacock designs in everything she possesses. Since Armand has a fear of peacocks she would rather like to torture him instead of sparing him. *'Serena' - When Armand realizes Serena is a siren he briefly has a fight with her while saving Taylor from her spell. Appearance Armand usually dresses formally, with button-down shirts and no jeans. From 8th Grade to the first half of 9th he wears an orange fleece which was replaced with a brown one at the second half of 9th Grade. In winter, he wears a black coat with silver reflector strips and hood. In late spring and early fall Armand wears a black jacket. Sometimes Armand will wear a trench coat and fedora. This is mostly for rainy days but he also wears it on occasion such as Hannah's Tales of the Thriller and The Hunt for Raven. In Yaniv and the Railway Trains, Dakota and the Vampire Trains, Gabriel and the Railway Races, and The Wrath of Electra Armand wears a steam-punk-esque costume modeled on the S160 class steam engine. The costume design is similar to that of Rusty. In The Case of the Second Time Train, Armand dons a blue Victorian suit accompanied with steam-punk gloves. He also wore steam-punk fittings as protection for his wounds from Professor Moriarty. Starting towards the end of 11th Grade Armand added a black wool vest to his attire as well as a pocket watch and lapel pins from tourist heritage railways. In 12th grade a medallion, a sundial on a necklace and a steam engine bow-low tie was added. In Adventures in the Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror Armand dons a Halloween costume resembling that of Pierce Brosnan, his second favorite narrator for 'Thomas and Friends'. Real-life Counterpart Armand is pretty much like his 3rd Dimension counterpart who, in fact, writes the stories. Most of the stories written were inspired by real-life incidents involving himself. Lela and the Fairies and Vita and the Mermaids were based on arguments Armand had with his fellow classmates on the subject of mythical creatures existing. A majority of the adventures in 11th grade reflected on Armand's hard-goings during that time. The Possession of Danielle and Awakening of Fear were inspired by two of Armand's worst fears: 'The Exorcist' and peacocks respectively. The 12th Grade stories are the closest to correspond with real-life events. For example Taylor and the Siren largely takes place on Hermit Island and the intro stating that Armand is now going to Otto Specht. In real life Armand had an emotional breakdown on Hermit Island as a result of having a hard time relationship-wise and greatly missing Sophia Eve. In the story Armand has an emotional breakdown but as a result of hearing from the Merminator that he terminated Sophia Eve, this information unconfirmed to be true or not. Race Armand is a human, half American/half British. Various characteristics will show depending on the heritage of either country. It might be possible that he is a clairvoyant fairlie as he has had dreams which predicted future events. Alternate Metamorphosis There aren't many forms that Armand can take on and these are the only ones that he's been known to use so far *Steam Fairy and the Fairies, Olenka's Fairy Tale, & Alana and the Centaurettes *Vampiric Merman Tales of the Thriller *USA/UK Class S160 and the Railway Trains, Dakota and the Vampire Trains, Gabriel and the Railway Races, The Wrath of Electra, & Battle of the Trains *Vampire of Betrayal *Dracothrope and the Flight of the Dragons Powers Despite appearing in a number of stories Armand has very little special powers. He has the ability to become a steam fairy though he rarely does so and he can also turn into a steam engine of the S160 class. Armand has a heart of gold which proves valuable in rescuing his friends, his care for them overtaking his cowardliness. Weaknesses Armand can get a bit arrogant and prideful whenever he assumes he's knows better than the others (e.g. thinking fairies are nonexistent and nonsense). This usually leads him to a downfall of sorts. Armand can tend to be a bit cowardly and is not as muscular as the other boys. This puts him in a disadvantage compared to the others in terms of strength and courage. Armand has a horrible case of Pavophobia (fear of peacocks) and he is also terrified of demonic possession. Seeing anything related to the two will send him into a traumatic state of panic attack. Armand hates any reference relating to a play the kids performed in 5th grade (Those of you who don't know or don't remember, don't ask. Those of you who do remember, make no mention of it to anyone else whatsoever). Talking about such things sets him into a state of frenzied anger, almost to the point of losing control of his actions. Stories As noted above Armand appears in all of the adventures and is the only male kid to do so. Voice Actors *Armand P. (Vita and the Mermaids) Category:Characters Category:Real-life People Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Trains